What is and what should never be
by BaliHaiChick
Summary: When Deans away will Rory play? I sure dont know! Ne ways you have Jessi ( aka desertgurl) to thank for this. Im sorry about spelling I tried to edit. Please R&R and this is a JRORY if you haden't figured it out yet


*Jess* Thought Rory. His name kept sliping into her mind and everytime she tried to push it back out. It just wasn't...right to think of him like that. She was going out with dean. She loved dean. Love love love and lust she thought. She hadn't seen Dean in maybe a week. He had gone with his family to Prince Edward Island for summer vacation. He hadn't wanted to go but since this may well be the last trip that his family took together because he was going away to college, he felt like he should go. Rory had seen jess, on the other hand, almost every day. They had been spending some time together and Lorelai was even starting to warm up to him. A little.  
  
Rory shook her head relizeing that once again she had been day dreaming. She was stareing out at the gazebo from a park bench where she had been trying to concentrate on a book. Jess had given her the book. She thought. He had been surprised to hear she hadn't read it because she and him head read almost all the same books. So the other night he had given her a copy of "Cats Cradle". Rory snaped back to attention again. She coulden't concentrate on the book without thinking of jess. She kept her thoughts from wandering by scanning main street to see if there was anyone interesting to look at. She laughed. What was she thinking. This was Stars Hawllow. Almost nothing interesting ever went on here. Her eyes drifted to Luke's. She looked into the window and thought about how nice some coffé sounded right now. She smiled at the thought, picked up her book and started to make her way across the green.  
  
  
  
Jess stared out the window at her * god, she's so beautifull* he thought. He noticed she was reading. *I wonder if that's the book I gave her* he thought a slow half smile crossing his lips. She stoped reading then and looked twards main street. He longed for her to look this way but as soon as she started to turn her head he darted for the nearest table and started to wipe it down. When he glanced over his sholder she was walking twards the café. Jess didn't want it to seem like he had been waiting for her so he walked into the back room and made sure Rory had been in the dinner for a full 10 seconds before coming out again.  
  
  
  
Rory sat down at the counter and imediatly began playing with a straw wraper. She didn't usually play with things uncontiously like that, but in her own words jess was bringing out a whole new side of her .  
  
She watched him as he walked out of the back room. It wasnt that he looked any diffrent. But she saw something in him. She knew her mom was wrong and her grandmother was wrong and Dean was wrong. Jess was a  
  
great person. He looked at her and gave her a quick smile and a flash of the eyes. Her heart beat a little faster but she commanded it to stop. Dean Dean Dean. She made her self think. He slid behind the counter.  
  
"Morning" He said smileing again. His eyes flashed again. He had amazing brown eyes. Nothing like deans duller brown ones. *Stop* she said to herself stop comapreing Jess to dean Deans your boy friend and Jess well isn't.  
  
Just then she relized she had been stareing at him for a full 10 seconds without saying any thing.  
  
"Oh hi, Morning" she said blushing slightly. He raised one eye brow slightly higher than the other a traight he had most likley picked up from Luke.  
  
"Coffé?" He said. He didn't even wait for an answer. Again like Luke he knew that no gilmore could turn down coffé  
  
"That'd be great" she said He handed her the coffé and as she went to take it she put her book down on the counter.  
  
"So do you like the book?" He said looking at it and noticing that the book mark was about a fourth of the way through.  
  
"Oh yea" said Rory eager to talk about the book. Before Jess she haden't really had anyone to talk to about books. Her mother coulden't remember half of the stuff she had read in high school, her grandmother was rather dull when it came to reading Dean, as much as she loved him wasn't as interested in reading as her and Lane well, Lane didn't read the same kind of books as her. But she had gotten used to it. Then Jess came along. He liked to talk about books. And he had read the same books she had. She liked to talk to him about the books. She had never known how much she had missed it.  
  
"Jess!" called Luke from the apartment over the dinner  
  
"Sorry" said Jess " But, uh, we'll talk later ok?" He did that half smile again. It made her all giddy and she absolutely hated it.  
  
"Yea" she said smileing almost uncontrollably "We'll talk later" Jess walked around the counter and bounded up the stairs with incredible ease * Dean Dean Dean * Rory thought only to look at the book by her coffé cup and think of Jess, 


End file.
